


The Distracted Masturbator

by samcat



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut, Stripping, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7247683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samcat/pseuds/samcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'He had never been very good at masturbating. At least not at finishing. He always got distracted before he was done and started thinking about a new invention, needing to stop what he was doing to go write and sketch his ideas out before they escaped him.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Distracted Masturbator

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for writing this.

Q was lying stretched out over the couch, one foot dangling over the edge with his trousers and underwear around the ankle. The weather was hot, which was very unusual even for being summer. It was almost midnight but the heat still showed no sign of decreasing. Q had no air conditioning in his flat and the air was thick and hot, making it difficult to focus on anything else besides breathing. Stroking himself half-heartedly, he let his mind drift wherever it wanted.

He had never been very good at masturbating. At least not at finishing. He always got distracted before he was done and started thinking about a new invention, needing to stop what he was doing to go write and sketch his ideas out before they escaped him. And once he had done that he had usually lost the moment, feeling no need to go back to wanking and instead sitting down and starting to work on making his new ideas come into reality.

This didn’t bother him too much anymore. Somedays when he was stuck in his work he would even start wanking off with the hope he would be struck with inspiration.

Today was one of those days.

He had been tasked to create some new spyware, but had only been given frustratingly vague directions and explanations of what exactly they needed him to create. And things like that always increased the likelihood of a wank being necessary.

Today was also a day of a new experience.

Stopping mid-wank wasn’t new to him, but being interrupted by James walking in through his apartment door was. Surprised, he froze mid stroke. They had started sharing a flat a few months ago, but he was still unused to the fact that somebody else had a key to his home now.

James put down a shopping bag on the floor and closed the door behind him. He was suited up as always, overdressed for anything except a royal wedding.  
“Am I interrupting?” He asked, knowing perfectly well that he was.  
Q fumbled for his glasses and felt his already hot body blushing even redder. “Yes,” he put his glasses on and laid back down, making no effort to cover himself up. “I’m working.”  
“Sure doesn’t look like it,” James said with a smirk as he walked towards him, stopping about a meter in front of him.  
Q rolled his eyes. “I’m thinking.”  
“Are you now.”  
“Yes. When I get stuck, this helps me focus,” he made a vague gesture towards his groin. “... sometimes.”  
“It’s not helping today, then?” James asked, seeming genuinely interested.  
“Seems not,” Q replied.  
“Anything I can do to help with that?”  
Q blinked and squinted at James with curiosity.  
“Are you seriously suggesting what I think you are?”  
“That depends. What are you thinking?” James smiled down at him.

Q adjusted his position, sitting up slightly. He eyed James up and down a few times, biting his lower lip while he was thinking. He didn’t like to put off his work, but he also wasn’t about to say no to such an offer - and he also wasn’t about to waste it on just a regular shag.  
“Strip.”  
“What?” Q’s confident request had caught James off-guard. “You must be joking.”  
Q gave him a smug smile. “Do you want to help me of not?”  
They stared each other down for a few seconds before James gave in and shrugged as he started taking his tie off, keeping his eyes locked with Q’s while doing so.

Q kept a satisfied grin on his face as he laid back down and started stroking himself again. He almost asked James to turn on some music, but decided not to push it. Besides, watching him undress in silence would be all the more entertaining.

He watched James undo his shirt, fingers moving nonchalantly from one button to the next. Smiling at Q as he let the shirt drop to the floor, he moved on to unbuckling his belt.

Breaking their eye contact, Q let his eyes glide down to watch as James let the belt join his shirt on the floor and unzipped his fly. Feeling the heat build up inside him again, he licked his lips and listened to his own breath getting uneven. He lifted his hips up and blinked a few times to get back in control while setting a new, quicker, pace for his strokes. Even after having gotten some control of his breath back, it still came out as heavy gasps through his open mouth.

By now he had accepted the fact that he wasn’t going to get any work done tonight, so he decided to enjoy this to the fullest. Pushing away any leftover thoughts about pending inventions, he gave his complete focus to the man in front of him.

He thought James must have looked absolutely ridiculous to anyone else if they had seen him right now - kicking his trousers off, his movements were clumsy and slightly stiff, clearly unused to undressing slowly. Q could see he was trying sexy, but failing miserably. But to Q that only served to make it all the more attractive. It was almost endearing to him to think that James had never done, and probably would never do, something like this to anyone else but him. With anyone else it had always been a rush to get out of his clothes and into action.

Now only wearing his underpants, James gave Q another wink before pulling them down.

Q took in the sight of him, smiling when he saw James’ cock fully erect. It gave him a strange feeling of pride, being able to get James hard without a single touch, without a single word. He changes his position a bit to give James a better view of him as he arches his back and gasped aloud, too close to the edge to stop or slow down now.

James took himself in hand and starting stroking in time with Q, moaning in a way that sent shivers running down the quartermaster’s back.

Q's body jerked as he came, a small shout escaping his lips. Waves of hot pleasure cascaded through him as he continued to stroke himself through the orgasm.

Taking a few deep breaths and gathering himself together again, he opened his eyes, not having realised he’d closed them, and turned his head to look at James.

James looked as if he had never seen Q come before - as if this was their first time all over again. Blushing red all over, he gaped at Q, having temporarily stopped stroking himself as he had watched the other man come.

Q let out a short laugh at the sight of him, that strange feeling of pride back again. Pride over himself for having been able to stun James so completely. The sound of his laugh seemed to snap James back out of whatever trance he had been in. He furrowed his eyebrows slightly at the man lying in front of him. Q grinned up at him as he kicked off the pants still hanging from his ankle and gestured for James to join him on the sofa, which he didn’t hesitate to do.

Q started moving at the same time as James and before he had even sat down on the sofa, Q had elegantly slipped off it and onto the floor. Now kneeling between his legs, he looked up at James with a self-satisfied smile and rested his cheek against one of his thighs for a second.

He bit his lower lip and let James look down on him, letting him get the idea of what Q was about to do. When James gave him a small nod, he put his hands on James’ legs and leaned forward to run his tongue slowly over his cock. James’ hips jerked forward in response as he took a sharp breath, overwhelmed by the sensation.

Q shifted slightly and moved his hands from legs to hips, keeping him still as he kissed up and down the length of his shaft. He savoured each moan that James made, still priding himself for being able to undo the other man like this with hardly any effort.

Hollowing his cheeks and slowly taking him in his mouth, he looked up at James through his eyelashes and watched him close his eyes and lean his head back, mouth open and chest rising and sinking in irregular intervals.

Giving a satisfied huff at the sight, he turned focus back to what he was doing. He moved his head slowly at first. Keeping his tongue pressed up against James’ cock, he sucked and swallowed around it as he settled into a comfortable pace. He soon felt James’ fingers tangled in his hair, gently pulling and pushing his head. When he briefly, carefully, let his teeth glide along, he was met by a hiss from James.

“Fuck, Q,” his hands gripped tighter, pulling out a few strands of hair from Q’s head.  
Q hummed as a reply and got another hiss from James in response. Smiling, he hummed again and savored the shivers it sent through James. He looked up at James again, fringe hanging in front of his eyes and somewhat obscuring his vision now. The other man looked beautifully messy - mouth hanging open and eyes closed, shoulders and head leaned back.

If the sound of James’ breathing was anything to go by - and it always was - Q knew he was close to coming completely undone. Gripping the base of James’ cock with one hand, he moves his mouth along up and down it a few more times before letting go with a pop. He licked his lips before he heaved himself up into the sofa next to James and leaned against him as he wanked him off.

James came with a shudder and a gasped curse word, spilling into Q’s hand. Smiling and pecking a quick kiss at James' neck, Q let go of him and swiped up his underwear from the floor, wiping off his hand on them. He then leaned back against James again and stole a kiss from his lips.

Sighing and putting an arm around Q, James pulled him down with him into a lying position on the sofa. Q didn’t protest - instead he nuzzled up close to the other man, breathing in his scent. Both of them were sticky with sweat, but given the ongoing heatwave it would be pointless to shower as they would just get sweaty again within minutes.

They exchanged soft kisses for a while before both of them fell asleep, having tangled themselves up into a mess of limbs.

-

Q was sitting by his desk across the room from the sofa with his legs to his chest when James woke up, tapping away at his laptop at full speed.

“Good morning,” James said before he yawned loudly.  
Q flinched, his body jerking in a way that caused him to knee himself in the chin.  
“Ow,” he said and rubbed his face. “I’d forgotten you were here. Good morning,” he turned to face James for a second and gave him a quick smile before turning his focus back to the laptop.  
James frowned at him. “Not a very affectionate greeting.”  
“I need to get my ideas out before they disappear,” Q replies without moving his eyes away from the screen, “since I didn’t get a chance to expel them from my mind yesterday.”

Rolling his eyes, James quietly exhaled something rude, causing Q to take turn his attention towards him again.  
“What was that?”  
“Nothing,” James swung his legs over the side of the sofa and stood up.  
“Expecting me to bring you breakfast in bed, were you?” Q’s voice was cold and collected, going back to the tone he usually used when exchanging snarks with James at work. “Or on the sofa rather, I suppose.”  
“I was expecting a ‘good morning, darling’ at the very least,” James replies.  


Q sighed and tapped out a few more lines before standing up and walking over to James, lazily draping his arms over his shoulders and kissing him. He bit James’ lower lip and smiled against his mouth when he felt the shiver it sent through the other man.  
“Happy now?” He rested his chin against James’ shoulder.  
“Ecstatic,” James held him close. "If you ever need help with work again, don't hesitate to ask."


End file.
